


Sunny day

by Muutus



Series: Nielsung unrelated oneshots series [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: “Why wont I visit my lover? I’m missed you hyung.” Daniel said as he approached Jisung and hugged him





	Sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Short oneshot.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> ______________________

______________________

 

It wasn’t that long after they sorted things between them. It was a tedious repetitive reading between the lines. They even got the staff and the members involved between their hopeless mutual pining. The tension was high enough not to notice when one another is paired with any other. It doesn’t matter if its reasonably for work or its done consensually and freely. The air will still manage to get thicker at the end of the day along with the insecure eyes glancing from time to time.

 

The members thought that it’ll be like that all year long.

 

Because regardless of the mutual feelings and the closeness they had, the two didn’t confront each other with their dislikes even if almost everyone knew and saw. They got used to it somehow and sometimes they would purposely tease them both for fun. 

 

It’s on the second quarter of the next year that they announced to the members and the close staffs that they’re officially dating for real. The maknaes are shocked and amazed to the point that they dramatically congratulate Daniel and Jisung. The hyungs though, wasn’t surprised at all, leaving side remarks and relief that the two finally reached an understanding.

 

However, things between them didn’t change at all. Same closeness, same laugh, and same insecurity.

 

Or rather, maybe it’d be best to say that it worsen. At least for the staffs and for the members. Because both of them now have a right to each other in which they surely use all of its worth.

 

Like now when they just got home from their scheduled tour. 

 

Jisung stood up from his bed without knowing who was knocking in his door. He expected Sungwoon or Jaehwan to be the one bothering his sleep. Because that two never get tired at all, filling their dorm full of noises until late at night. He should have had a clue when he didn’t hear any other noises than knocking.

 

His eyes widen at the sight of his boyfriend. He didn’t even notice Minhyun glancing to them as he get back to the sofa and watch what he was watching before. It was Daniel in his usual oversized shirt and knee length shorts. Jisung unconsciously gulped down his nervousness as he saw the silent stare his boyfriend had. Daniel stepped in and he closed the door after.

 

Daniel roamed around his room. Touching the displays on his room, checking the books on the desk and everything that seemed interesting. Jisung’s heart was hammering when he muster a courage to ask the brunette who seems nonchalantly visiting.

 

“W-what is it? Why are you here” Jisung asked and Daniel stopped wandering around.

 

“Why?” Daniel parrots and laughs

 

“Why wont I visit my lover? I’m missed you hyung.” Daniel said as he approached Jisung and hugged him

 

Jisung didn’t speak. He didn’t reminded Daniel that they were together just hours ago and they just got home or that it’s the middle of the night. The younger doesn’t seem planning to hold a conversation too so he grabbed Daniel’s shoulder and pushed him away a little bit to face him.

 

“Niel-ah, we have schedule tomorrow.” Jisung said but Daniel didn’t move away as he stare to the older

 

Jisung pleads with his eyes.

 

Because Daniel wasn’t really the type to go out of his room. It was always him who’d visit Daniel’s room from time to time. The younger was cladded with computers and snacks as always. As playful as he can be with the other people, Daniel was the type of person to enjoy by himself and do more things in his own world. He almost never get out of his room if not for the food.

 

So if he goes out of his room like this, it means more. It was always more as what Jisung could remember.

 

“I know. I’m not—I’m just here for your hands.” Daniel said as he untangled his hands from Jisung’s waist. He pulled Jisung towards his own bed and pushed Jisung down. The latter just indulged whatever his lover wanted as he heard it was only the hands.

 

Jisung laid on his own bed watching his lover licking his hands while kneeling on the bed, their hips touching at the close contact. The pastel pink haired man tried not to stare at how Daniel devours his left hand. He was sleepy and tired but with Daniel like this, he tried to stay awake.

 

Daniel loves showing his affections physically. He was cuddly with the all the members too. Even back in the days, Jisung remembers how playful Daniel is. He would put his saliva allover his skin even until now. Gladly, Daniel agreed not to do it again in public. If there’s one thing that leveled up as their status changed, it would be that Daniel has now a valid excuse to intimately play with him. 

 

“Why.. why my hands.. what is it this time?” Jisung asked as he watched how Daniel’s shoulder flex with his movements

 

Daniel blindly fished his phone from his shorts using his free left hand. Unlocking it and clicking something he was sure with without even looking. He then threw the phone softly on the bed near Jisung’s head. Jisung taps the bed finding the phone with his hand alone and grabbed it with his free right hand. He looked through the photo that the phone displays and his eyes widen. He pulled back his left hand away from the mouth of his lover as he stood up from and examined it.

 

There’s already a visible red mark on Jisung’s hand near the knuckle of his pinky a shallow bite mark on his index and middle finger.

 

“You can’t Kang Daniel. We have a schedule tomorrow, do you want them to see this?” Jisung asked as he called the full name of his lover

 

“Ah, Of course, I shouldn’t have asked.” Jisung said again as he wiggles his left hand in the air with Daniel chasing it and toppling him over in the process

 

Jisung is now laying on the bed again with a persistent Samoyed towering over him. Jisung get his left hand stretched over his head but Daniel go straight for it anyway, making their chest collide and Jisung trapped between the man and the mattress. He is still a bit sleepy despite getting shocked.

 

“Not the hands Niel-ah, not the hands..” Jisung repeatedly said.

 

After a while, Daniel obeyed him and stop attacking the hands but he finds the next target and Jisung’s eyes snapped open again.

 

“O-obviously not my neck..” Jisung said and Daniel huffed with the restrictions

 

Jisung’s room was filled with him saying restrictions to where Daniel could put a hickey and his lover a bit annoyed along with the small sounds he make as he move from one area to another. Despite the actions his lover is doing, Jisung couldn’t help but droop his eyes as tiredness get to him again. They just came home from the tour and his body is demanding rest.

 

Jisung faced sideward as he recognized Daniel’s phone. The last thing he saw was a social media application open and an image of him touching Woojin’s head in the display. In a few seconds, Jisung drifted back to sleep.

 

___________________

 

Jisung woke up that day, thankfully without hickeys on his hands. He remembered having them restricted last night and he was glad Daniel didn’t overdid it.

 

However, he found himself taking back his own words immediately as he saw one hickey not that far from his wrist and trailed it. He put Daniel’s hand down to bed and left the sleeping man alone. He then walked over where the mirror stands and saw his left arm literally full of hickeys in contrast to the clean and unbothered right hand.

 

___________________

 

It was a hot day but Woojin couldn’t understand why Jisung is wearing a jacket despite the weather.

 

“Hyung, it’s so hot, why are you covered up all the way to the wrist?” Woojin couldn’t help but ask

 

Jisung stopped in his motions as he stared to Woojin for seconds but he didn’t answer him. Woojin guessed that his hyung didn’t hear him and he didn’t bother asking twice.

 

Daniel who was not that far smiled in a sudden, eating his own mouth from trying to restrain the smile he was having.

 

 

____________

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, okay. This short skit is inspired by Jisung wearing jacket amidst the hot day hahaha.


End file.
